naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto, One Piece and Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Naruto, Fairy Tail and One Piece is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto Shippūden, Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "XFangHeartX" and "DD42". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, slight Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy *Hinata Hyuga *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Team Kakashi **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Vinsmoke Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Blizzard **Brook **Monkey D. Aika **Kumi Allies Main *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade **Shizune ***Tonton *Kakashi Hatake *Team Guy **Might Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame *Yamato *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Cana Alberona *Sabo **Lucky *Koala *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki **Jugo *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **Temari **Kankuro *The Fourth Raikage: Ay *Killer Bee **Gyuki *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Mifune *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium Minor *Kurenai Yuhi *Iruka Umino *Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi *Anko Mitarashi *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Teuchi **Ayame *Hanabi Hyuga *Baki *Darui *Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *Chojuro *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Igneel *Portgas D. Ace Antagonists *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emanuel Klipse ***Hargrave **Orbot **Cubot **Bokkun **K-100 Series ***K-101 Alpha ***K-102 Beta ***K-103 Gamma ***K-104 Delta ***K-106 Eta ***K-107 Theta ***K-117 Sigma *Madara Uchiha **Obito Uchiha *Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi **Haku *Zeref Dragneel *E.N.D. *Future Rogue Cheney *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight **Erik/Cobra **Sawyer/Racer **Sorano Aguria/Angel *Marines **Fleet Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu **Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru **Admiral Issho/Fujitora **Vice Admiral Smoker **Captain Tashigi **K-9 Unit *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Rob Lucci *Kuzan/Aokiji Locations Land of Fire *Konohagakure Land of Wind * Land of Lightning * Land of Water * Land of Earth * Land of Iron Jutsu Type, Magic, Abilities, Curses, Devil Fruits and Fighting Styles Jutsu Type *Jutsu **Bukijutsu ***Kenjutsu ***Shurikenjutsu **Chakra Absorption Jutsu **Clone Techniques **Dojutsu **Fuinjutsu **Genjutsu **Hiden **Kekkei Genkai **Kinjutsu **Ninjutsu ***Barrier Ninjutsu ***Collaboration Ninjutsu ***Medical Ninjutsu ***Nature Transformation ****Earth Style ****Fire Style ****Lightning Style ****Water Style ****Wind Style ***Space-Time Ninjutsu **Nintaijutsu **Senjutsu **Taijutsu Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Angel Magic **Animal Soul **Ankhseram Black Magic **Beast Soul **Black Arts **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Fire Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Satan Soul **Sleep Magic **Slowing Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Take Over **Telekinesis **The Knight **Transformation Magic **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Card Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Devil Fruits *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit ***Second Gear ***Third Gear ***Fourth Gear **Revive-Revive Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Human-Human Fruit *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Dragon Claw Fist *Fishman Karate *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Items/Weapons Naruto * Fairy Tail *Jewels *Magic Items (Everyday Objects) **Books of Zeref **Fleuve d'étoiles **Gale-Force Reading Glasses **Lacrima *Magic Items (Weapons) **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys ***Gate of the Archer Key ***Gate of the Canis Minor Key ***Gate of the Clock Key ***Gate of the Giant Crab Key ***Gate of the Goat Key ***Gate of the Golden Bull Key ***Gate of the Lion Key ***Gate of the Maiden Key ***Gate of the Ram Key ***Gate of the Scorpion Key ***Gate of the Twins Key ***Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura **Musica Sword *Magic Items (Armors) **Adamantine Armor **Armadura Fairy **Black Wing Armor **Clear Heart Clothing **Flame Empress Armor **Flight Armor **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor **Lightning Empress Armor **Nakagami Armor **Purgatory Armor **Sea Empress Armor One Piece *Battle Frankies **Battle Frankies/BF-37 **Battle Frankies/General Franky *Beli *Black Kabuto *Bounties *Dials *Kitetsu III *Log Pose *Magic Clima-Tact *Poneglyph **Rio Poneglyph *Pop Green *Rumble Ball *Seastone *Shusui *Soul Solid *Transponder Snail *Vivre Card *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Large Island level Top Tiers: Mountain to Island level High Tiers: Town to City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Trivia *The crossover series was also inspired by the works of XFangHeartX and DD42, along with the alternate ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc based on the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm video game series, though several characters like Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi, Mabui and Ao are still dead in the fighting. *The Naruto Shippuden series takes place two months after the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc, with elements based on Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 that doesn't follow the main storyline. *The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arcs, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore", as well as stopping the Dragon Invasion lead by the Rogue Cheney of the Future, and resolving the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident caused by the after-effects of the Eclipse Gate; all three in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, the anime doesn't follow the main storyline (including the Sun Village and Tartaros Arcs), and instead focuses on a different view based on FanFiction author DD42. *The One Piece series takes place three weeks after the Dressrosa Arc with Luffy defeating Doflamingo, Sabo obtaining the Flame-Flame Fruit, and the Straw Hats gaining new bounties. However, the One Piece story doesn't follow the canon anime series and all twelve Straw Hats are reunited. *This story will feature several new characters, including original characters inspired and created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2015-present One Piece and Naruto anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of all three verses will take place in the series like: **A new villain named Dr. Klipse, is considered the main antagonist of the entire crossover series. **Sasuke is still a missing-nin and travels with Taka, but are considered the anti-heroes of the series: they support Naruto and his friends if the situation is dire, hunt down Madara, Obito, and Orochimaru, but will fight his old friends if they get in his way (excluding Konoha and the other villages as "wholes"). **Madara (still a reanimated shinobi but released the Reanimation Jutsu) and Obito (having no memory of becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki due to his failure nor he become the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) are now known to the Shinobi world and remain in hiding. **Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi, Mabui and Ao are still killed in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War. **Jellal and Meredy disband Crime Sorcière and become members of Fairy Tail, thus being officially pardoned by the Magic Council. **Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy become new members of Team Natsu. **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref, and is said to be the future host for Zeref's strongest Etherious: E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel); the demon's last two names was the dragon slayer's full name. **This series also talks about Juvia's past, including the death of her father, Thomas Lockser, and the hidden scar on Juvia's arm. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Black Zetsu, White Zetsu, Ten-Tails, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Igneel, Acnologia, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Tartaros, Doflamingo, Law, Jupiter, Ace, and many other past characters don't make an appearance in the crossover series, but are mentioned multiple times by some characters, or be seen in multiple flashbacks. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Gray is are the only character to gain a new outfit that becomes his "trademark". **Gray doesn't obtain Ice Demon Slayer Magic, but acquires new spells to defeat/overwhelm stronger opponents. **Wendy doesn't obtain Dragon Force in the series. **Lucy doesn't unlock the Star Dresses nor summons the Celestial Spirit King, and still have her 15 celestial keys. **Natsu uses Dragon Force in the series, as well as learning new spells to go along with this form. **Luffy uses Fourth Gear in the series. *The main characters of the series are Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Team Asuma the new Team Natsu (with Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy as additional members), and the Straw Hat Pirates (all currently united after Dressrosa). Category:Naruto, One Piece and Fairy Tail